


Everybody Talks

by sweetspicyhot



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspicyhot/pseuds/sweetspicyhot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second-year law student Jensen is about to make a move on sophomore undergrad Jared, when he realizes that next semester he is going to TA for a class Jared needs for his major.  They agree to try to ignore their feelings for one another until the class is over, which becomes harder and harder to do, especially when they run into each other on spring break. Then someone exposes their secret attraction and Jensen is forced to choose between his future at the university and Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Talks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural Reversebang Challenge . I had been traveling and I knew that I wouldn't be able to claim an art prompt during the original timeline so I signed up to pinch hit. And I'm so glad I did. The best part of this whole experience was working with and getting to know Bflyw, an incredibly TALENTED artist and wonderful person. She created piece after piece of beautiful, BRILLIANT art as well as being an amazing cheerleader for this fic. Please view her art post [HERE](http://bflyw.livejournal.com/660129.html) and let her know how awesome she is.  
> To Bflyw, collaborating with you was a true joy; this fic is dedicated to you.
> 
> Also I must thank my wonderful beta, and partner in life Sarah for all her love and support.

 

“Never thought I’d live to see the day, when everybody’s words got in the way.”  
From Everybody Talks by Neon Trees

“If it all fell to pieces tomorrow, would you still be mine?”  
From Take It to the Limit by the Eagles

 

From the Student Handbook, Morgan University, Richmond, VA: 

Article XII: Offences with the potential for dismissal of University Staff  
Subsection B: Consensual relationship with an undergraduate student—The relationship between those who teach and those who learn must remain pure, free of the complexities that a romantic or sexual relationship would bring. Therefore such relationships are prohibited under this charter. For University Staff, the consequences for engaging in such a relationship are wide-ranging and include possible dismissal. 

 

Finals were over! The study group Jensen had been leading all semester to help the undergrads pass 709 had gathered in celebration. He had consumed a few beers but nothing outrageous when he spotted Jared across the crowded room gesturing wildly with his hands, voice booming out across five counties. This was the moment; when Jensen could finally get Jared alone so that he could admit his feelings for the younger student. He crossed the room in two strides when he overheard Jared enthusiastically talking to his roommate Matt.

“I cannot wait for Criminal Justice next semester. You know I got placed in Mason’s section—my first choice. I’ve been looking forward to this class ever since I got here.”

“Dammit, fuck, shit” Jensen thought. He was scheduled to TA for that class, no way he could change it. And relationships between university staff and undergraduate students where there could be potential abuse of authority were prohibited. He turned to walk away. He had to go somewhere and think about this. Well, at least he hadn’t started anything tonight; that would have been a huge mistake for him and for Jared.

“Hey, Jensen, wait up,” Jared called after him. Every thing about the kid was larger than life. He didn’t exactly tower over Jensen, but his personality and heart were as big as his body. Right now, he was so hyped up on finals being over, on being young, hell on being nineteen and alive, amplified with a bit of alcohol. He bounded up to Jensen’s side, partially blocking his exit. “Hey, you going somewhere? Been wanting to talk to you all night.”

“Yeah.” And fuck if Jensen didn’t blush. “I was just going to get another beer.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“Listen, Jared, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“What, is it because I’m not twenty-one? Hardly anyone here is. I mean, I know it’s the law and everything, but we’re in college, nobody cares.”

Jensen looked at Jared, the very picture of youthful innocence. He was so damn eager, still idealistic about the law and attractive to boot—with bewitching hazel eyes and, shit, did they change again, the blue and green and gold colors swirling around like a wave in the ocean, shining in the sun. Jensen was mesmerized. In all his time at Morgan University, five and a half years in total, Jensen had never met anyone like Jared, so poised and self-assured for his age, yet still so open, happy, and incredibly beguiling. 

“We could go back to your place for a bit,” Jared said with so much hope and want in his eyes that Jensen had to look away for a moment.

“I have noisy neighbors—they’re musicians,” Jensen lied. In actuality they had an eleven-year-old son who had gotten a drum set for his birthday—same difference, the drumbeats could be heard at all hours of the early morning.

“I’d settle for outside, anything is quieter than in here. I think Matt is going to start karaoke in a minute, and he can’t sing worth a damn.”

“Let’s save ourselves,” Jensen said, fresh out of excuses. “Lead the way.”

Jared took him down the hallway to a common room, where Mike Rosenbaum was doing something obscene with vodka and an orange.

“I didn’t need to see that,” Jensen said with a shudder.

“Me either. I think someone was filming it. Better avoid YouTube tomorrow.”

Jared pulled Jensen outside where the warmth of the party was replaced by the frigid air. 

“Damn it’s cold,” Jared said rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

“It’s the beginning of December, it’s supposed to be freezing. Maybe my apartment isn’t such a bad idea,” Jensen conceded.

They briskly walked the twenty minutes to Jensen’s apartment in about fifteen. Once he entered the living space and started warming up, Jared was unsurprised to find a neat, almost sterile environment. Jensen opened up a closet in the hallway and offered a hanger to Jared. 

“You can hang your coat up in here.”

“Were you expecting to get lucky tonight, or maybe to have a dinner party? Your place is immaculate.” Jared chuckled as he sat down on the Jensen’s couch, which looked brand new, a far cry from the stained monstrosity in the common room at the dorm.

“Um, no this is how I keep it all the time. Let me get us a couple of beers from the fridge.”

Jensen opened the fridge to remove the chilled mugs and poured a beer in each. He had no idea how much Jared had to drink at the party but he seemed sober enough.

“Chilled mugs?”

“I like to be prepared.”

“I can see that. Your books are alphabetically arranged, like the library. I’ll have to take a look at your sock drawer before I go,” Jared teased.

Jensen blushed and pushed his gold-rimmed glasses further back on the bridge of his nose. “I like things to be ordered.”

If Jared had to pick one thing about Jensen that attracted him right away, it would be the way he was always adjusting his glasses—pushing them back, taking them off, putting them back on, polishing the lenses—all sexy as hell. He couldn’t decide whether he liked them better off than on, because Jensen’s eyes were a stunning green, beautiful in their own right. But oh, how he would like to be played with, like Jensen toyed with his glasses, touched with the same reverence and care. Jensen apparently did not know how sexy he appeared to the rest of the student body. He was rumored to not have dated anyone in the entire time he had been at Morgan, but Jared didn’t buy that. He figured that since Jensen was such an intensely private person, any relationship he had would not be flaunted out in the open.

Jensen put down coasters on the coffee table and joined Jared on the couch.

“So Jared, why did you decide to transfer to Morgan University?"

“I want to be a lawyer, and Morgan has one of the best programs in the country for criminal law.” Okay that was partly true. Jared didn’t have to reveal the reason why he left his last college—not unless he wanted to end this evening fast and scare Jensen off. There would be plenty of time to talk about his past at a later time.

“You want to be a prosecutor?” Jensen asked.

“No, defense attorney.”

Jensen smirked. “We’ll be on opposite sides then when you finally graduate. I guess I don’t see the appeal of defending guilty people my whole life.”

“Well, there’s the whole innocent until proven. . .”

“Statistics show. . .”

“Agree to disagree!” Jared laughed, “Why did you decide to study at Morgan University?” Jared said, changing the subject, as he inched a bit closer to Jensen.

“Family legacy—there never was a question, not really. My grandfather went here, my father, my brother, me.” Jensen grimaced slightly. 

“And you always wanted to follow in their footsteps?” Jared pressed on. He was practically sitting in Jensen’s lap now.

Jensen struggled to maintain his composure and focus on the conversation, which suddenly seemed a lot less interesting than the rising temperature in the room due to Jared’s sudden increased proximity.

“No, originally, I wanted to practice Human Rights law. But so few are able to be assigned to the most high-profile cases, and besides, Morgan isn’t exactly a hot-bed of political activism.”

“I think that you’ll be able to make a difference, whatever law you choose to practice,” Jared said assuredly, as if he were already imagining Jensen’s successful career.

Jensen had to smile. Jared’s enthusiasm reminded him of himself at the beginning of college, before he got so cynical. Jensen had intended to have a frank, possibly uncomfortable discussion about why they couldn’t have a relationship or even a one night stand right now, starting with their age difference, general incompatibility, and concluding with the fact that he was going to TA for Jared’s class next semester. Instead he found himself relaxing—talking about his family and swapping childhood stories. They were both born in Texas and both middle children—although Jared had seemed to raise hell in his community during his youth, while Jensen had been more reserved.

They had a few more beers. Suddenly, Jensen didn’t feel like talking anymore. He felt like kissing Jared. But no, no, no, that was wrong. Jared was off-limits now because of Mason’s course. Jensen felt dispirited and irritable and wanted some more liquid courage to get through the evening, especially with Jared sitting right there, tempting him; so he went for the whiskey. Jensen was raised right and it would be rude to refuse a guest, so Jared had some, too. The mixed liquor was affecting them both. And once again, kissing the undergrad became the most prominent thought in Jensen’s mind, followed immediately by stern self-censure. He should have called Jared a cab and sent him home, that would have been the simplest solution. Instead, when the glasses were empty and they were too tired for any more conversation, he took Jared’s hand and led him to the bedroom. There he laid him sideways on the too-small bed, then squashed himself behind him and effectively claimed the position of drunk big spoon. 

Later on, Jared would be unable to tell you how much he had to drink that night, how he got his shoes off, or how he managed to pull all of the blankets to his side of the bed, but he did remember one thing with clarity. Before Jared crashed, he heard Jensen whisper two words in his sleep—Smooshy Bunny. Jared smiled, because that was exactly what he wanted to be—Jensen Ackles’ Smooshy Bunny—and sex toy on the side. Well, he had time to make the other part come true.

******

The next morning came too early for both of them. The blaring of Jensen’s alarm woke them up at the same time. Jared placed a pillow over his head while Jensen hit the snooze button. 

Once Jensen got out of bed, Jared propped himself up on his elbow so he could look Jensen in the eye and said a bit sheepishly, “So, I guess I never made it home last night, but at least we are still in our clothes from yesterday so we know nothing happened.” His voice grew stronger as he said, “I’m not going to lie. I’m attracted to you, and I think you feel the same way about me. I’d like to start something, maybe dating. I know it’s weird to say this while I’m lying in your bed. We could discuss this over breakfast and right now I would kill for some coffee.”

Whatever Jared was expecting, it wasn’t for Jensen to say, “I need a minute to think,” and to have him walk directly into the bathroom.

“About the coffee or starting a relationship with me?” Jared yelled after him. “Because one is more important to me than the other,” he mumbled. 

After ten minutes of silence with the bathroom door closed, Jared was feeling more than a little foolish. He had narrowed down the exact color of the walls to be light mint moss green, and was questioning Jensen’s taste in lampshades. Jared had been prepared for initial rejection, but not for this temporary limbo. He hoped that Jensen would come out soon, and tell him anything, even if it was to tell him he was a stupid kid with a crush and no, thank you. No, thank you, Smooshy Bunny! Jared smiled. He was confident he could overcome any obstacle once he knew his starting point. He had never expected wooing Jensen to be easy. 

Jensen, meanwhile, was in the bathroom freaking out. Okay, nothing had happened between them, but it was a close call. He had managed to hide his morning erection from Jared, but damn the kid was direct about what he wanted. To make things even more complicated, Jensen had a vague feeling that he had spoken in his sleep again. He could only imagine what kind of embarrassing thing he could have said. He tried to think of what he could say to Jared now, how he could broach the subject of their non-involvement. He needed a plan, and then he hit on it. Everything sounded better with food! He would take Jared out to breakfast and let him down easy—all he had to do was leave the bathroom. But, something held him back, — those eyes, that smile, and that body. Jared was on the other side of that door in Jensen’s bed, the object of so many of his fantasies. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment for a little while longer.

After twenty minutes, it seemed that Jensen was unlikely to come out and Jared began his own walk to the door. His wallet and keys were the only things on the bedside table. He knew he was going to catch hell from Matt for his disheveled appearance. He looked around for some notepaper. While he was doing that, his hide and seek partner revealed himself. 

“Are you going? No wait, I have nothing here at the apartment, to eat I mean. Sorry, not even coffee. Let’s go to the diner and get breakfast. I want to talk to you, the situation is more complicated than you know.”

 

They sat at opposite ends of the booth. Jensen could feel the tension between them rising, and that was mostly his fault as he could only move his silverware around and look anywhere but at the person in front of him. Jared’s anticipation was clear. He kept stealing glances at Jensen even as he crammed pancakes into his mouth. 

“Are you going to order anything besides coffee or are you just going to watch me eat?”

Unable to take it anymore, Jensen blurted out, “I’m going to be your TA next semester. For Criminal Justice.”

“Is that the reason that you needed time to think?” Jared said smiling. “I personally think that is an outdated rule that nobody cares about. I mean, it’s frowned upon but seriously, when was the last time someone got in real trouble at your level because they were dating a student? It’s not like you’re the actual professor, right?”

“I’d care, Jared. I’d be grading all the quizzes, some of the papers, too. And I know you transferred here, but Dean Morgan is really strict about all of the rules. This is a pretty conservative university and the board is giving me a hard time about this gay hotline that I want to create as a joint project between the college and surrounding communities. I’ve worked too hard to let all that I’ve accomplished be destroyed if someone found out I was dating an undergraduate student.” Jensen’s voice grew more tender. “I want you to know that if things were different, I would take you up on your offer in a heartbeat.”

Jared stared at him intensely for a minute, like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. Then his smile broke open wide, “Then we can wait.”

“What?”

“We can wait until the semester is over to become romantically involved. I need Mason’s class but after that it’s highly unlikely that you would be TA’ing for a class that I’m taking—so we wait it out. We can still hang out and be friends. I could maybe help with the hotline. I’m not out or anything on campus, but it’s something I’ve been meaning to slowly change.”

“That’s something else we need to talk about. As you said, no one even knows that you are gay.”

“Bisexual, I think. Well, right now I know that I am attracted to you, and that I think about you all the time.” Jared paused, “I’m revealing too much now, putting you on the spot. I get that way sometimes—too intense too quickly when I’m going after something or someone that I want.” He blushed. “Anyway, I have some things back home that I have to work out, but nothing that should get in our way. So will you say yes?”

“What am I agreeing to again?” Jensen asked, his mood considerably lighter.

“You are agreeing to date me in three months. Starting this summer,” Jared said brazenly.

“I will agree to think about it, and give you my answer in three months.”

“Fair enough, but by the time you spend three months as my friend, I will be irresistible to you and will have worn you down.”

And what could Jensen say to that?

******  
A week later and Jared was back home. He felt like he had stepped into a time warp. His parents’ house seemed smaller, even the blue-gray walls of his childhood bedroom seemed to have shrunk somehow. He sat down on the bed and tried to think of a way that he could tell his parents about himself and what was going on with Jensen. But maybe he was better off keeping information to himself, even if it was good news. His parents would only be confused given how miserable he was last year at his old college. Transferring was the best thing he had ever done. He had new friends and this potential thing with Jensen. 

Even so, his family and friends from home would be worried. They wouldn’t understand Jared’s newfound confidence in his sexuality. All they would see in his pursuit of Jensen would be a repeat of a past mistake, just because Jensen was older and a guy. But Jensen was nothing like that asshole. Jared knew that Jensen would never hurt him. Still, how much was he willing to risk? He had already put his family through so much, and had gotten a sneak peak as to how they would react if he told them he was gay or bisexual. So when his momma asked him, “Are there any cute girls at school? Anyone you are interested in?” Jared told her the truth with a simple, “No, Momma, there’s no one,” and he counted the days until he could go back to college where he could more or less be himself, at least within his small circle of friends.

*******

Jensen had tried to forget the events before winter break as he prepared for the spring semester, for both his own classes and Professor Mason’s section of Criminal Justice. But his mind kept returning to how Jared looked up at him when he was lying in his bed, propositioning him to start a relationship, using sleepy eyes and a lazy morning grin as his primary weapons—and God had they worked, were still working Jensen over, while Jared was miles and miles away from him. 

So when all the students returned, Jensen purposefully went out of his way to avoid the younger man. He had said he would be open to friendship, but there was no reason to seek out temptation, especially since Jensen woke up a few times in the middle of erotic dreams starring Jared and his giant hands and giant everything else he hadn’t actually seen yet. Jensen only had one picture of Jared, which had been taken at the study group party. For Jensen it was better than live porn, all he needed was to see that face, remember Jared’s laugh, and open up a bottle of lube for a good time. The real Jared was much more dangerous to Jensen and Jensen’s academic career. 

As soon as Jensen decided to purposefully avoid Jared, he began running into him everywhere—the bookstore, the student union, the local diner (scene of the awkward breakfast after). Jensen always offered a “hey Jared” and a friendly wave, but he was beginning to see that the usually bubbly, unreserved Jared was becoming increasingly quiet during these encounters. 

Still, Jensen concentrated on his studies and work until he was driving on one of the less trafficked roads on campus that led to the health center, and saw Jared by the side of the road, his large frame hunched over, shaking violently due to a bad cough. 

“Jared!” Jensen called out.

Jared tried to stop coughing, recovering enough so that he could peer in the window and see who was inside the car. “Oh, hey, Jensen.”

“You okay there? Sorry, that was a stupid question. Obviously you are unwell.”

“I think I may have bronchitis or something. I don’t have the best track record with my health during the winter months,” he said.

“Why are you walking to health services? You know they’ll pick you up.”

“Honestly, I was feeling a lot better when I started out. But they put this building so damn far away.”

“Get in. I’ll take you the rest of the way.”

Jared hesitated for a minute. Then he glanced in the direction of the remaining blocks he had to walk, and got in the car. They didn’t speak until they pulled up to the health center. Jensen opened his mouth to say something but Jared beat him to it.

“Look, I know that came on a little strong before winter break. But I’m not that aggressive normally, and I thought we said that we would give being friends a shot. I really do want to get to know you better, Jensen. I feel like you’re being distant, that you’ve been deliberately avoiding me.”

“I’ve been busy. Graduate courses are a bitch and Mason hasn’t exactly been easy on me either.”

“Yeah, well, why does it feel like when you see me you turn tail in the other direction as fast as you can?”

Jensen was busted. Jared was calling him on his bullshit, and he couldn’t even come up with a good excuse for acting like an asshole. Jared looked at him patiently; the only sound in the car the soft wheeze of Jared’s breathing, when he said, “Listen, thanks for the ride, Jensen. I’ll see you around campus. Don’t worry; you don’t have to acknowledge my presence or anything. I won’t force my friendship on you.”

Jensen didn’t know how to fix this, but he didn’t want Jared out of his life either, so he offered up the option with the least amount of risk. “We could always use volunteers for the hotline. There’s some training but I think you would be good at it. And the general GLBT meetings start at 7pm on Thursday nights. I’d like it if you came, it would be a good way for us to hang out and for me to introduce you to my friends.”

“Yeah, well as soon as I kick this cold I’ll come by. Thanks, Jensen,” Jared said as he gave Jensen the most blinding smile, while trying not to cough directly in his face.

Jared kept to his word. He and Matt came to the volunteer center, and while they were serious and trained as hard everyone else to be compassionate listeners for the hotline, they also brought some much-needed levity to the general meetings. Jensen could see Jared becoming more comfortable with becoming a part of the GLBT community. As Jared was having an easier time, Jensen’s life kept getting harder. Jensen could have been imagining it, but Jared always found new excuses to be in Jensen’s personal space—a touch on his shoulder, pats on the back, half-hugs. Jared couldn’t keep his hands off him. Jensen was tired of having to keep his guard up while Jared was around. The end of the semester couldn’t come soon enough.

******

 

“You know what I think you need, Jensen? A vacation. And my uncle has a time-share in Cabo. What do you say to a lot of sun, a lot of liquor and some serious conquests that are worthy of you?” Chris said.

“I thought I would hole up in my grad student apartment fantasizing about an inappropriate liaison with Jared.”

“No way are you going to spend your spring break like that,” Chris protested. “I don’t know why this kid has your panties in a twist but in the meantime, you should forget all about him, and come to paradise with your best friend—and Tom.”

“Tom’s coming too?” Jensen groaned. “He’s practically been stalking me.”

“What is wrong with spending time with someone who is good looking, age appropriate, and who is not in any way connected with this university? I think it would be good for you.” Chris paused before adding, “Seriously Jen, I’d invite Jason and Steve as well, but my Uncle already rented out the adjoining unit to a couple of undergrads last week.”

Jensen looked alarmed.

“Hey, don’t worry. Each unit has separate bedrooms, bathrooms, and kitchens, and the units are separated by a pair of double doors. We’ll never even know they are there.”

When Chris and alcohol were combined, normally Jensen shied away from decision making of any kind. But at this point, Jensen’s resolve was weak. He had been beaten down, trying to avoid indecent thoughts of Jared, who was most likely less than a foot away or closer at any given time. Jensen was exhausted, resisting Jared was using up most of his energy and brainpower. So at two in the morning, four days before Spring Break began, Jensen decided to follow Chris’ advice and he booked a ticket to Mexico.

The plane ride wasn’t so bad. Six hours later, as they pulled up to Chris’ uncle’s rental property, Jensen was beginning to feel like this was the best decision he ever made. Even though the decor screamed middle-aged man-cave, the place did have a full bar, swivel chairs, and an infinity pool in the back.

Later on, they had just come back from the tiny grocery store around the corner with some temporary provisions when they heard some music blaring from the adjoining unit next door.

“Oh, hell no!” Chris said. “I’ll go take care of them.”

“No, let me,” Jensen said. “You’ll probably rip their heads off, and it is before midnight. I’ll just give them a friendly warning.”

Jensen opened the first of the double doors and knocked on the one behind it. Nothing could have prepared him for the shock of seeing who was standing on the other side.

“Jared?”

Jared’s eyes grew wide. What the hell was Jensen doing here! And then as soon as Jensen had appeared, he disappeared. All Jared was left with was a door slammed in his face.

“Tell me you had nothing to do with this,” Jensen growled at Chris.

“Okay, okay,” Chris said backing up. “I knew the kid was going to be here. I kind of arranged things with his roommate. I personally do not think this is a bad idea. You sleep with him, get him out of your system and move on.”

“He can hear you!” Jared yelled. “The walls and doors are not that thick. And I’m not that easy,” he added.

“This is a fuck-up of epic proportions,” Jensen groaned.

“Why Jen? Because you want him?” Chris whispered. “That’s what spring break is for, and then you can go back to your regularly scheduled boring life.”

Jensen sat down on one of the overly bright red swivel chairs and placed his head in his hands. “You don’t understand. I…like…him.”

“What kind of like? Like you want to share ice cream with him, fuck him, or get his name tattooed on your chest.”

“Maybe all of the above.”

“I heard that," Jared said from the other side of the door. "It’s spelled P-a-d-a-l-e-c-k-i and there’s a place just down the block where you can get it done.”

“What, do you have super hearing?” Chris complained.

“No, but I have a glass up against this door. Do you need a lesson on how to amplify sound?”

“I will amplify your head in a minute. Back away from the door.”

“Wait, now I am switching to the Amplitude Pro app on my iPhone. Yes much better. Carry on your conversation.”

Jensen sighed in defeat and walked to the door. Jared was not expecting this, even though the footsteps should have been ample warning, and he fell face first into the other part of the time-share.

“This is going to be a sucky vacation if we all can’t get along,” Jared said his words muffled by the beige carpeting.

*****  
So they agreed to a truce of sorts. Chris would be somewhat nice to Jared. Jared and Tom would not overtly compete for Jensen. Matt agreed to keep both bars fully stocked; someone had to do the dirty work.

Most of their time in Mexico was spent with good food, copious amounts of alcohol, and as much sun and surf as they could squeeze into one week. Jared and Jensen were spending a lot of time together. Jared tried to teach Jensen how to surf. They also went jet skiing and parasailing together, participating in anything that would get them out on the water. To Jared there was only one downside, because of the water and the sand activities, Jensen had opted to wear contacts most of the time. Jared mourned the disappearance of the glasses quietly, but found he had a new obsession—freckles, and Jared was dying to find out if Jensen had them all over. He had noticed a few on his face back at home, but the sun in Mexico really brought them out.

All five friends were walking down the beach, when Jared spotted it first.

“Is that a volleyball net? Damn, I wish we had a ball.”

“You need to live out some Top Gun fantasy, Jared?” Chris teased. “I hate to tell you but my boy Jensen isn’t that great at this sport. You would definitely lose to Iceman and Slider over here.”

Jared was not to be deterred. He quickly located a surf shop that had a whole bag filled with volleyballs inside. He grabbed one and made his way back to his friends.

“Chris, I am judging by your sarcasm that you do not wish to play. That’s fine. We need a ref.”

“Anything has to be better than what you are planning.”

“So what do you say, me and Matt against Tom and Jensen.”

“I don’t think so. You and Matt already have some experience. How is that fair?”  
Tom complained. “I think Matt and I should take on you and Jensen.”

Jensen felt that was a good deal because this way he would just have to play alongside Jared, and the chances of ogling his gorgeous body would be severely reduced. That idea flew out the window as Jared removed his shirt and was standing in the corner ready to serve. Jensen had to remember to breathe as he tried to remember what his world was like before he had seen Jared’s gorgeous body up close. I mean he had sort of felt those rock-hard pecks and defined abs when he had put Jared to bed that night, but that had been through a layer of cotton. He had been unprepared for the tan smooth skin, glistening in the sun, his huge arms and god those nipples. He just wanted to latch on to one of those with his teeth and never let go. He was snapped out of his trance by Jared’s voice.

“Jensen, Jensen! We’re playing here. I can’t serve aces all the time. Get your head in the game.”

Jensen looked up at Jared who pointed to the volleyball, which lay in the sand on their side about a foot away from him. Tom and Matt had already erupted into peals of laughter, and Chris was wearing a smirk on his face the size of Texas.

“Oh, it’s on now!” Jensen said. He could do this; he could. All he had to do was put blinders on and not touch Jared at all—simple really.

Half an hour later and the game was pretty close. They had begun to draw a crowd. Jared, the bastard, was looking impossibly better even with the sweat dripping down his torso. Jensen was getting tired but he would never admit it. They were just ahead of Matt and Tom when he and Jared went for the ball at the same time and ended up on top of each other. Jensen couldn’t have choreographed it better if he had tried. Jared’s lips met his briefly, purely accidently. Jensen pushed Jared away. The last thing he needed was to become hard over this and have someone take a picture of his embarrassing erection.

“You okay there, guys?” Chris called out. “You done with the wrestling?”

“Yeah, I just need a minute before we finish kicking ass,” Jensen said, brushing the sand off his legs.

“You only need one more point to win. And it’s your serve.”

Jensen picked up the volleyball and spiked it right down the middle. Game over. He gave Jared a one armed hug. Jared’s sweat clung to Jensen’s T-shirt. He was never throwing this shirt away. He felt like a thirteen-year old girl.

“Come on, let’s get something to eat, and some beer.”

 

Later on, he and Jared went back for a walk on the beach to see the sun set, which Jared said was a completely okay activity for “friends” who were not dating, and they actually had a semi-normal conversation.

“You see things in black and white, don’t you? That’s why you want to be a prosecutor,” Jared said.

“I think people who say they don’t see things in black and white are lying.”

“So, if I said I was more of a middle of the road, gray sort of person, you’d call bullshit?”

“Yeah, everybody has preferences.”

“Try me.”

“Coffee or tea?”

“Coffee.”

“Naked or pajamas?”

“Naked.”

The image of a nude Jared in Jensen’s bed caused Jensen to stop walking for a minute due to shock. He quickly recovered and caught up to Jared, who had a huge grin on his face. Jensen pressed on with his questioning:

“Spurs or Mavs?”

“Bastard—Spurs, of course—sports teams don’t count.”

“Henley or Frey?”

“Excuse me?”

“For Eagles songs—Don Henley or Glenn Frey—on lead vocals.”

“Oh, Frey.”

“See you know what you like and it would be pretty hard for me to change your mind about any of that stuff. I’m a coffee, pajamas, Mavs, Don Henley kind of person myself.”

“So we basically have coffee in common.”

“So it would seem.”

Jared chuckled, “But you know, my favorite Eagles song is Take It to the Limit, and that was sung by Randy Meisner.”

“I always did like that song,” Jensen admitted. “I guess that’s something.” He didn’t know what possessed him to do it; he hummed a few bars and started singing.

“And when you’re looking for your freedom  
Nobody seems to care  
And you can’t find the door  
Can’t find it anywhere.  
When there’s nothing to believe in, still you’re coming back, you’re running back, you’re coming back for more.”

Jared found himself blushing as Jensen sang those few lines to him. Christ, Jensen had a beautiful voice. Jared felt free, freer than he had been in school. This trip had been a revelation for him. Hell, Jensen had been a revelation to him. What he had previously thought of as a crush was rapidly turning into much more, at least for him.

On their last night of vacation, Tom finally accepted that he was no match for Jared in Jensen’s eyes, so he, Matt and Chris made themselves scarce so that Jared and Jensen could be alone together.

“I just got a text from Matt. He says he’s not feeling well, so have a good time without him,” Jared said sitting on a stool at their favorite local bar. “What the hell, man? It’s our last night here. He also said he’s crashing on the couch on your side of the time-share.”

“Chris and Tom aren’t coming out with us either. You think they are trying to tell us something?”

“Well, it’s just you and me then. I’m not going to waste tonight.”

They were both halfway to drunk; they had started drinking beers while they waited for the others, and now they had moved on to tequila. Jensen was enjoying a pleasant buzz inside his head; he was able to finally relax without the others around to watch him pretend not to gaze at Jared.

“Tomorrow we go back to Virginia and back to classes and papers and tests. And back to the TA and the undergrad student,” Jared said glumly, twisting a straw wrapper between his thumb and middle finger.

“You’re killing the mood here, Jay.”

“Since when do you call me Jay?” Jared said brightening up a bit.

“Since right now, we’re friends, officially right? Friends have nicknames for each other.”

“Okay, can I call you Jen?”

“No! I give you an inch and you want to take. . .”

“Even more inches?” Jared joked.

“Could you be more juvenile?”

“The answer to that is a definite yes! Absolutely!” and in the next instant, Jared leaned in to kiss Jensen--on the nose.

“Jared—”

“I thought it was Jay now. You could always give me a proper kiss, you know. I would LOVE a proper kiss!” Jared said a little too loud.

“At the end of the semester, maybe, if you’re really good.”

“Aww, this is Mexico. There’s no one here, Jensen. No one would know.”

“I would know.”

“That’s what I like about you—principles.”

“Which is why you always try to get me to abandon them.”

“Well, I’m going to collect on that kiss someday. You watch me, Smooshy Bunny!” He put his arm around Jensen, took out his phone to snap a photo. “Say cheese!” Jared exclaimed as they both smiled for the picture.

“You’re crazy.” Jensen laughed as he signaled to the bartender to cut Jared off. They needed to head back anyway. In his mind though, he wanted Jared to collect on that kiss as soon as possible, and the term “Smooshy Bunny” seemed frighteningly familiar.

*******

 

Matt left Professor Mason’s office considerably more depressed than when he had entered. He had missed the last two classes because of some bug he had picked up in Mexico—or maybe it had been all the alcohol he had consumed on vacation, and he knew Mason would fail him if he didn’t catch up. At Morgan University, sickness was not a good enough excuse for falling behind. It would be hell, but if he could borrow notes from Jared then he might be able to salvage the semester. Jared was currently talking to Jensen by the TA cubicles. Matt couldn’t help but notice that their exchange appeared to be more intimate than usual. He knew Jared was crushing on their older friend, and he suspected that something had started in Cabo. The way that Jared was standing close to Jensen, head bowed low next to his ear, hand on the small of his back, they almost looked like they were lovers. He decided to break up the party by asking for the notes.

“Hey Jared, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Jared spun around, face flushed, like he had been caught in the middle of kissing someone—his face turning a bright shade of pink.

“Sure thing, Matt. Jensen, can I talk to you later about this?”

“Sure, Padalecki,” Jensen said, trying to sound official and detached. “I understand your concerns, but I think that you are on the right track with your paper.”

“Thanks, I’ll follow up with you during office hours.”

Jared motioned to Matt to follow him out into the hallway. Once they were outside, Jared asked impatiently, “So what couldn’t wait until we got back to the dorm?”

“Hey, I just wanted to borrow your notes from the last two classes. Sorry to interrupt your private conversation.”

“What? No! I was asking for some advice about my paper—that’s all.”

“From where I was standing, it looked like you were talking about more than this course. If I didn’t know better, you looked like you were flirting with him. Did something happen between you two in Mexico? You guys were awfully cozy the last two days of the trip.”

“Shut up. No we weren’t—you are imagining things. I’m hungry. Are you hungry? I’m going to get a snack. I’ll meet you back at the dorm. The notes are on my laptop under Mason 717. You’re welcome to them.”

Before he left, Jared got a brilliant idea. He went back into the TA office and sat down in front of Jensen’s laptop. Perfect, it was unlocked. He opened up a new word document, titled it, “Invitation” and wrote one sentence, “Will you go out to dinner with me on Saturday?” He was certain that Jensen would find it later and know who the message was from. Now all Jared had to do was wait for his phone to ring.

Jensen came round the corner and said, “Jared what are you doing at my computer? I could get into a lot of trouble. I didn’t leave anything open that you were looking at, like another student’s paper, did I?”

“Hey, don’t be so paranoid. I left you a little something for you to discover later. No big deal,” Jared said smiling, and with that he left.

******

Matt unlocked the door and entered the room he shared with Jared. Jared’s laptop was open. Jared had shared the password with him early on, saying with a grin, “what’s mine is yours—don’t delete any of my porn.” He found the notes easily enough, but wanted to print them out. He pressed print. Nothing happened—great, they were out of paper. He looked in the drawers and found a stack. He took out a few sheets and noticed a square object that was hidden underneath the papers—a picture frame.

He knew that he shouldn’t be snooping, but he was curious so he pulled out the frame and gasped; it was a picture of Jared and Jensen, with Jared’s arm around Jensen’s shoulder. They were both tanned, relaxed and smiling. Matt could tell that this picture had been taken in Cabo, probably on their last night, and Jared had placed the picture in a frame and hid it in his drawer. Matt was so going to give him hell over this. He had it bad for Ackles, they had probably already slept together. Jared had one of the most gorgeous guys on campus in his bed and he wasn’t even fully out here yet. Matt was one of the few people who was out and proud on campus, and while he wasn’t getting beat up every day, he wasn’t mister popular either and he did receive his share of sidelong glances. Jared had been working with Jensen on the hotline project, but no one outside of the meetings knew. Oh yeah, Matt was going to have fun with this.

He set the picture frame on the desk and went back to Jared’s laptop. “Oh please, oh please,” he thought. Yes! Jared had left his Facebook page open. “Let me see, relationship status.” Matt typed quickly hoping that he would finish before Jared burst in on him. Only a few, keystrokes and it was done—Jared Tristan Padalecki is in a relationship with Jensen Ross Ackles. Then he placed a call to Stephen Amell, who was also a TA in the Law department. 

“Hey Stephen, could you do me a favor? I’m playing a little joke on my roommate and I know how you want to get back at Jensen for that stunt he pulled last semester.”

“It took me forever to get that stuff out of my hair.”

“Okay, go to his Facebook page and confirm that he is in a relationship with Jared Tristan Padalecki.”

“Padalecki is gay?”

“Well, I definitely think he is crushing on Ackles. And the feelings may be returned with the way they got along during spring break. Let’s just say we might even be doing them a favor by pushing them in the right direction.”

“Jensen’s computer is locked, but I bet he has an easy password.”

“What’s his favorite team?”

“The Mavs.”

“Try MavsFan”

“Nope, not it.”

“Try MavsFan01”

“Holy shit that’s it. We’re in, and Facebook is up. Okay relationship status is confirmed. I can’t wait to see the look on his face,” Stephen said.

Matt leaned back in the chair to admire his handiwork and to watch the first comments roll in. He even left one of his own ten minutes after the first post. He then sat down on his side of the room to start reading the notes he borrowed from Jared. He was sure they would have a good laugh about this afterward.

Jared got back to the room a couple minutes later. He opened his computer and Matt heard a sharp intake of breath. He looked up expecting Jared to be chuckling to himself. Instead, Jared was gripping the desk and his face looked pale. Matt decided to play it cool.

“What’s wrong Jared?”

“Somebody. . .Oh God this can’t be happening. . .Someone messed with my Facebook—did you do this? Why…would someone do this? And why is that picture out? I think I’m going to be sick.” Jared raced to the bathroom. 

Matt panicked, it was only supposed to be a harmless prank, but Jared was taking it so seriously. He called Stephen back and said, “Don’t tell anyone that it was us. Jared did not take this too well. I guess this push was a push over a cliff. Jensen will probably flip his shit—deny, deny, deny.” 

Then it was time to check on Jared and pretend to be the concerned roommate.  
“Hey man, you okay? I came back to get the notes and the door was wide open; you must not have locked it. Your desk was like this; your computer was unlocked and open to Facebook. I guess someone must have hacked your password or maybe you gave it to the wrong person. And doesn’t Jensen have to confirm this shit as well? Maybe he was in on this little joke.”

“Oh God, Jensen, He’s going to think I did this because of earlier. I can’t fucking breathe. How am I going to face him? He’s going to kill me.”

“Calm down. I’m sure he’ll be okay with it. Why don’t you just try to fix it now? I’m sorry about my comment. I was sort of joking. I thought that you might have changed your status from your cell or something.” Matt lied smoothly, “I should have put two and two together. I mean your computer can’t refresh itself and we are usually careful about locking the door—still I can’t believe that something like this happened at Morgan University.”

“I can’t believe this. Matt, it’s not only Jensen, my mom saw this. She, my whole family, there are twenty comments and more coming in every minute.”

Matt flashed back to the time when he came out to his parents, to the looks between his mother and father that flickered between shock and disappointment. They were good now, but it had taken years for them to get there. Matt had worked up the courage for months to tell them. Jared had been outed to his whole family in a matter of seconds. He had nothing to hide behind, no time to erect a solid defense, and it was all Matt’s fault. Yet here he was acting like he had nothing to do with it. God, he was such a coward.

“I hope they find the bastard who did this,” was the only thing Matt said before leaving Jared in peace.

Jared changed his status back to single immediately, and hid his whole relationship status from his timeline. He curled up on his bed, trying to wish away the events of the past half hour. His phone, which now lay next to the offending computer, kept ringing, ringing, ringing. He would have given anything to turn back the clock and make sure he locked his door. He thought of everyone he knew, trying to think of someone who had it in for him. He could think of only one name and that person couldn’t hurt him now.

The bitch of it was that Jared didn’t feel like hiding his sexuality anymore. He didn’t want to lie to his family, his friends, the world at large. And just as he was ready to come out, he had to fall for the one person he couldn’t have. Because he was sure as soon as Jensen found out what happened, he would want nothing to do with Jared.

The news spread like wildfire across the campus. Even though Jared had tried to undo the damage himself. Comments ranging from, “Yeah, my boy finally got some!” to “Padalecki and Ackles how does that make sense?” to all the girls bemoaning their lost chances ignited across Twitter and Facebook like dry brush during a drought. Jared was in hell all over again, reliving last year’s memories and to top it all off, he couldn’t get a hold of Jensen.

The first time he tried calling, the message went straight to voicemail. Jared was momentarily comforted hearing Jensen’s voice. 

“Hey, Jensen, I need to talk to you. It’s really important. Call me back when you get this okay.”

By the fifteenth message, Jared’s words sounded broken and hollow as they echoed in his ear. He was now begging, “Jensen, please call me back. I think you might have the wrong idea about this Facebook thing. Please, I need to explain. Give me that chance.”

*******

Three days later, Jensen was pacing back and forth in front of Dean Morgan’s office. Jared had opted to sink as much of his body as he could into the pink baggy sofa next to an artificial ficus plant.

“Jensen, let me say that I’m—”

“Jared, I don’t want you to apologize again. I think I believe your explanation of why you were at my computer. I found your other note. What I still don’t understand is why someone would want to do this to you and to me. I want this horrible nightmare to be over.”

“I know. I’m working on it. I was sure I locked the door before I left. But Matt says I left it open and he wouldn’t lie about that. He’s never lied to me about anything. He’s a good guy.”

Jensen grimaced and opened his mouth to say something but was cut short by the appearance of Dean Morgan’s secretary.

“Gentlemen, the Dean will see you now.”

“Jensen, Jared, I know that you are under no illusion as to why I have called this meeting. The campus is awash in rumors about your relationship due to a certain change in Jared’s Facebook status. Though I’m not sure how the information spread so quickly around campus in just three days.”

“Sir, I think the post was a prank by someone. I don’t know who, but I changed my status back as soon as I could and hid the post from my timeline. Unfortunately some of my friends they, well one friend in particular, spread the word and she’s really popular,” Jared said, all in one breath.

“Yes, well that may be. But now the rumors are causing disruption, mainly in Professor Mason’s class. And I do not have to tell you that he is the last member of the faculty who will tolerate any kind of distraction in his classroom. Now that the situation has escalated, the larger student body and faculty are aware of a supposed connection between you two, so we cannot allow things to stand as they are.”

“What are you going to do?” Jensen said wearily.

“Jensen, you are immediately relieved of your teaching assistant duties for Mason’s section. You’re not being fired—you will take a short break until this whole business is resolved.”

“But that’s—” Jensen protested.

“Totally unfair!” Jared’s voice grew louder as he stood up, slamming his hand on the desk. “Look, someone played a stupid prank on me. Jensen shouldn’t have to pay for this. He has gone out of his way to avoid me so don’t put this on him.”

“What is that supposed to mean—avoid you?” Jensen said as he turned to Jared with an anguished face. “I have treated you just like anyone else, any other student.”

“Each of you calm down, please, and let me finish.”

Jensen and Jared both sat down again, each fidgeting in his own chair, anxious to be out of the stuffy office.

“Jensen, I’m afraid that this also means that you will have to temporarily step down as advisor to the GLBT outreach committee until such time as your name is cleared.”

“But the hotline is going live in a week. They need me.”

“You can still work the hotline. However, all major decisions regarding funding and the charter will now go through Mike Rosenbaum. He has volunteered to help during this difficult time.”

“Mike Rosenbaum! He told me he thought the hotline was a joke. Jesus, the things he’s said to me in private about gay people. He is a friend but the last person I would entrust with something like this.”

Jared stayed silent during this heated exchange. He knew how much the GLBT center meant to Jensen.

“Jensen, I’m so sorry,” Jared said hanging his head. “I can’t. I don’t know what to do to fix this.”

“If it can be fixed! I could lose my funding, Jared! Isn’t that the next bit of good news you were going to share with us, Dean Morgan?”

“I’m afraid that’s true, Jensen. But let’s not head down that road just yet. Jared, you have two weeks to rectify this situation in order to avoid further consequences. After that time is up, I expect you to either provide us with a name of the person who is responsible for this prank or for you to get the guilty party to come forward themselves.”

“I . . . I’ll do what I can,” Jared promised fervently.

“I think it goes without saying that you two gentlemen should avoid each other’s company whenever possible from this point on if you value your position and scholarship at this university,” Morgan said. “Jensen, will you stay back for a minute?”

“Sure.”

“Jared, I look forward to any information that you will be able to procure to put this situation to rest.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Jared left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Jeffrey Dean Morgan had the reputation of being a fair dean. His great, great grandfather had founded Morgan University, and while Morgan had completed his undergraduate studies here, he had attended Harvard Law, graduating with honors. Jensen had known him for his entire academic career and counted him as one of his most trusted mentors. Now there was a bit of disappointment lacing those kind brown eyes. Jensen found it difficult to look straight into them.

“What are you doing, Jensen, messing around with this kid?”

“I’m not messing around. We haven’t done anything that could remotely be considered messing around,” Jensen said, blood rushing to his face and neck. Why couldn’t he get himself under control?

“I shouldn’t be telling you this, and please keep what I am about to reveal between us.” He placed a folder in Jensen’s hand.

“What’s this?”

“It’s Jared’s admissions folder.”

“Christ, isn’t anything private anymore?”

“I consider you a friend, Jensen. You should know what you are getting yourself into. Has Jared told you why he transferred here last semester?”

“No, and I think he should be the one to tell me,” Jensen said putting the folder back on Morgan’s desk.

“He slept with one of his professors. Jared freaked out and told some friends that he felt pressured to begin the relationship. They didn’t have a policy like we have, but it was all the campus could talk about. The professor wasn’t fired; it was implied that he should leave. Now he’s somewhere overseas, taking an indefinite leave of absence from the academic world. He can’t get a job in this country, Jensen. No one will touch him with a ten-foot pole.”

“You think that Jared made that up? Maybe the guy really was a creep.”

“Listen, I’m only trying to protect you. It’s quite a coincidence that he finds himself in similar circumstances here, don’t you think? I’m on your side, don’t make me the bad guy.” 

“If you were on my side, you would believe me, and I’d still be able to work the hotline and TA Mason’s class. Is there anything else? Or do you have more confidential files you’d like me to look through?” Jensen said with contempt.

“Be careful,” Morgan sighed. “Lay low for now, that’s all I ask. If Jared’s telling the truth he’ll find out which of his brainless friends set both of you up and you will have nothing to worry about.”

 

*******  
Jared still had not responded to any calls or messages left from friends or family back home. To be honest, only his sister’s message was promising, ending in, “I’ll always be here for you.” There was, however, one person in his life that he could not avoid any longer—his mother. He had no idea how she would react. She was an avid churchgoer, so complete acceptance of his new sexuality would be out of character for her. However, she had stood by him throughout all of last year. He wanted to live in this little bubble where he still had her approval and love. So he put off calling. In the end, she called him. His hand was shaking as he answered his phone. 

“Hi, Momma.”

“Jared, is it true? What you posted on Facebook? Are you in a relationship with, with your teacher—a man? After what happened last year? We defended you when your life was practically ruined by that horrible professor. Now you are throwing our tolerance in our faces, making us laughingstocks in our community.”

“No, Momma, someone else posted that. I left my Facebook open, and one of my buddies did it as prank. I took it down already. I think that you’ve already seen that, but I want you to know . . .” Jared did not know how to speak the next words, because they were so important, and were weighing him down, drowning him like a riptide in the water. “I think I have feelings for him. No, I know I do.”

“Oh, Jared,” she said, and Jared almost hung up the phone right then; he could not bear to hear the disappointment in his mother’s tremulous voice. “I don’t know what to say to you. I love you. I love you so much but I never thought that you’d . . .”

“I know. I wish things could be different, but this is how I am.”

“Maybe we could just not talk about it. That part. We could pretend. I’ll tell your father that you said it was a silly joke and that you’ve explained it to the Dean and we’ll leave everyone else to their gossip. The talk will die down eventually, especially when you come home and have a pretty young girl on your arm.”

Jared had been pretending his whole life. He didn’t see how this would be any different. He was merely on the other side of the same mountain, still at the bottom staring up at the clouds, wishing he were closer to the top.

“No, Momma. I don’t think I can do that.”

“Jared, I know you, if you set your mind to it . . . you can do anything.”

“I’ll give you a call later on this week, okay.” Jared pressed the button to end the call and placed his phone carefully down on his desk, even though what he wanted was to smash it against the wall, so he would never have to hear the sadness in his momma’s voice again.

Jared was so damn tired. He glanced at his watch; most of his friends would already be at dinner now. He usually had more than a healthy appetite, now he just felt empty and he wanted to feed that emptiness. So he lay back down on the bed, and when the tears came, he did not wipe them away.

 

*******

 

A week later the hotline opened, they had been averaging one or two a night when Jensen answered a call.

“Hello—GLBT Hotline. This is Jensen speaking.” Silence. 

“Hello?” he tried again.

Jensen heard a sigh on the other end of the phone, and a mumbling of something that sounded suspiciously like “just my luck.”

“Jared, is that you? It’s been a while,” Jensen said sounding hopeful. He didn’t want to scare the kid off.

“I thought this hotline was supposed to be anonymous?” Jared grumbled.

“It is. I could get someone else for you to talk to. There are a couple of other people here.”

There was silence on the other end of the line for ten seconds, as if Jared was weighing his options. It was the exact amount of time for Jensen’s throat to constrict and for him to begin sweating.

“No, I can talk to you. I’ve . . . just been having a really hard time with my family, since they found out that I’m . . .”

“Gay,” Jensen supplied.

“Yeah, anyway. I don’t have too many friends that I can talk to about this and the one person that I thought I could count on—he kind of disappeared recently.”

“Jared, I’m going to call you on my cell.”

“OK, Fuck yeah this will all be on tape. I remember from the training.”

Jensen dialed the familiar number and Jared picked up immediately.

“Are you okay?” Jensen asked.

“It’s really great to hear your voice. I…I miss you.”

“Jared, maybe we shouldn’t . . .”

“You going to run from this, too? Because I really need help this time, Jensen. I don’t know what I’ll do. My family is acting all weird. You—you’re avoiding me. I can’t eat. I’m not sleeping. I might as well cut my losses and transfer somewhere else. But, oh wait, I’ve already done that. Who transfers twice in a college career? Where would I go? I can’t go home right now. And I think about you all the time. You and Mexico and that kiss I still have to collect on. I know that there is no ‘us’ because you could get fired if we were together. But fuck, I’m 19 years old—not 14. I know my own mind and I want you. I want you. But all I can think about right now is what I can’t have and it. . . it’s lonely as fuck and it hurts so badly.”

“Okay, calm down. Don’t think about doing anything drastic. I’m going to come and pick you up in about fifteen minutes. And we’ll talk about this—really talk, okay?”

“This sounds like an unnecessary risk you are about to take.”

“You told me that you are thinking of leaving school because of all the shit that is happening in your life right now. I think I have a right to be a little concerned.”

Jared cleared his throat. Jensen heard a sniffle and realized that Jared had been crying. He felt so guilty, knowing he was at least partly to blame for that. 

“I’ll be there soon. We’ll go somewhere off campus.”

“I can meet you. At the corner of Main and Union, that way we won’t be recognized.”

“It’s pouring rain. I can pick you up at your dorm. We’ll figure out something to make this better. I swear.”

Jensen was relieved to be finally talking to Jared. He had been torturing himself late at night thinking about all the possibilities. Jensen was almost positive that Jared wasn’t involved in trying to destroy his career, even if Jared’s past made him wary. What Jensen kept coming back to was the fact that maybe he didn’t care how much Jared was responsible for their present situation. He didn’t like being lied to; maybe Jared did change his Facebook post, maybe he didn’t. What Jensen couldn’t face was any more separation. He couldn’t take being away from Jared. If Jared had made mistakes, Jensen was sure he could forgive. First, they had to get all the secrets out in the open. On his way to Jared’s dorm, Jensen felt lighter than he had in a long time. He could explain his indifference, his avoidance, his panic; Jared would understand.

He pulled up to the dorm. Jared was already standing in the doorway, looking left and right to make sure he was not seen. Jensen motioned for him to get in the car. Jared grinned like all he needed was to see Jensen obscured through glass and a heavy downpour to be happy. He pulled the car door open, instantly Jensen was covered in drops from Jared shaking out his hair.

“Hey, watch it.”

“Sorry, I got excited. I really missed you, you know. I guess I didn’t know how much until now.”

Jensen cleared his throat. “I missed you, too.”

“You shouldn’t have taken this chance.”

“It was my chance to take. There’s a lot we have to talk about, though.”

“Yeah.” Jared’s expression hardened. He looked out the window, fixated on some drops there. “Are you going to tell me why you haven’t been around lately? I thought in Cabo, we had started something, but then I guess I was wrong.”

“You weren’t wrong. This whole thing has me all turned around. I’ve been a mess and part of me didn’t want you to see me that way. I’ve spent five years creating a life and career at this university, and it could all be over because of a stupid prank. I can’t risk that, not even for you. I wasn’t sure you knew what you wanted anyway, so I stayed away. It seemed the best decision for all concerned.”

“What were you basing this decision on? There had to be something more than that.”

“Listen, he probably shouldn’t have, but Dean Morgan told me why you transferred—what had happened at your old university.”

“What did he say? That I have a type?” Jared laughed ruefully. “That I’m trying to trap you, maybe get you fired? Yeah that’s right, every year I get close to a professor or TA, seduce them, and try to ruin their life.”

Jared looked at Jensen like he thought Jensen should be laughing too, at how fucked up things were, at this whole situation. But Jensen couldn’t laugh, at most he could only run his hand through his hair and tap the steering wheel nervously, his eyes pleading to Jared to contradict all the nasty thoughts that had been running around Jensen’s head for the past week.

“Jay, listen, I don’t care about your past, or what you’ve done. But he implied. . .”

“Oh my God, you think that I really am like that. You think I changed my Facebook status and yours, that I seduced my professor last year so I could ruin him. Did Dean Morgan tell you that my professor spread rumors about me being a whore, or did he leave that out? Everyone thinks we slept together and then I turned him in. But he was the one who talked shit about me to anyone who would listen after I turned HIM down because things were moving too fast for me. Then, the whole campus suddenly knew about what I was willing to do if you caught me at the right moment or drunk out of my mind. It was really amusing to have students make the gesture for a blowjob every time I bent down to tie my shoe. I enjoyed that like a knife in my chest. And I NEVER turned him in for all the shit he put me through—the harassment. My friends, my friends were the ones who were worried about me. They only wanted him to back off, the university did the rest.” 

“I’m so sorry.” The relief in Jensen’s face was evident. Then everything turned upside down.

“Aww, don’t feel sorry for me. I’m not the one with my job and whole future on the line anyway. Don’t worry. Morgan’s not likely to believe a pile of lies that aren’t true about his golden boy. But then again, he did try to warn you about me. Maybe all you bastards hang together, and I’m being the naïve idiot.”

“Jay—”

“Don’t call me that! You don’t get to call me that ever again!” He put his hands on the dashboard. “Stop the fucking car. You know what? I’m sorry that I’m not cold blooded and calculating and everything else that you’ve been thinking about me.”

“Let me explain—”

“Fuck you, no, if you won’t stop the car I will.”

Jensen pulled over. Maybe he could reason with Jared if he gave into that one demand. But as soon as he stopped the car Jared leapt out and started walking away.

Jensen cursed his mishandling of the situation and followed Jared out into the rain on the side of the road. They were about ten miles outside of campus. Jensen had been heading to the diner the next town over. He caught up to Jared who was engaging in a futile attempt to walk back to his dorm.

“Jay wait, I’m sorry.”

“Fuck you. No really, I’m sorry. Sorry that you couldn’t come to me the moment that you heard about the rumors and said ‘Jay, I’ve had a little talk with Dean Morgan, and I think you are trying to ruin me. I’m sorry that I have destroyed any chance that we might have had at a relationship with my doubt. I’m sorry that I am so hardened on the inside that I will never be happy—because I am a sick, sick bastard’. You could have said any of those things to me and we could have talked about it, and I might have forgiven you, but now just forget it. I am done!” 

“Jared, can you get in the car, please? You can’t walk back to your dorm. We need to talk about this—us—how to deal with this.” He grabbed at Jared’s arm, but Jared quickly pushed him away.

“Us? There is no us. You made damn sure of that right now. I want you the hell out of my life.”

“Let me drive you home. Please.”

“I can get my own ride.”

Jared’s whole body was shaking at this point. He kept wiping his eyes with his wet sleeve. Wet on wet, because at this point the hoodie he had been wearing could not stop the tears that were starting to flow.

“I’m not a monster, Jensen. I would never intentionally hurt anyone or try to destroy anyone’s career.”

“I know… I know. I have been trained to doubt people, to find the lies, and expose them. Sooner or later you will turn into the same type of person. Give it a year or two, by the time you get to grad school you will be questioning everyone’s motive.”

“And here I thought you couldn’t get anymore patronizing or rude. I am learning my lesson, teacher, I know not to believe in you anymore.”

Jared pulled out his phone and started dialing a number.

“Who are you calling?” Jensen asked concerned.

“Worried about your precious reputation? Don’t be. I’m calling a cab. I don’t want any of my friends to know that I’ve been talking to you. I don’t need the pity. Fucking drive away, Jensen, right now, if you know what’s good for you.”

Jensen didn’t drive away. He stood by his car and waited to make sure Jared was okay. Then he watched Jared get into the cab, looking impossibly small as he gave directions to his dorm from the back seat, while Jensen was left thinking, “I couldn’t have fucked that up more if I tried.”

********

The following Saturday night, Jensen’s phone rang. It was Chris.

“I thought you might like to know that your boy Jared is here at the Phi Gamma Delta party with his roommate, Matt. And he was looking pretty wasted last time I saw him.”

“Jared’s not my boy. It couldn’t have been him anyway. He hates the fraternity system.” 

“You don’t need to believe in the fraternity system to get drunk or get laid.”

“Jared can take of himself. I don’t think he would want me to get involved anyway.”

“You are such an asshole. You’re already involved, Ackles, and you know what, if you had the balls you would go after him.”

“No, I’m doing the right thing—staying away from him. I’m doing what I’m supposed to do.”

“What you’re supposed to do? What you’re supposed to do is be honest with yourself. And if you’re honest with yourself, you’ll admit how you feel and go after that kid,” Chris said before hanging up the phone.

 

The official party had only started an hour ago, but Jared had a couple of beers in his dorm room beforehand. By the time Jensen had arrived at the frat house, Jared was no where to be found, which meant one of two things: either Jared already left the party or he was upstairs in one of the bedrooms doing God know what with someone who was not Jensen. 

He asked around. Plenty of people had seen Jared come in but no one had seen him leave. Jensen bounded up the stairs two at a time and began throwing open doors. He wasn’t even embarrassed as couple after couple hastily threw sheets over their naked bodies screaming at him to get the hell out and leave them alone.

Finally when he was almost out of rooms, he knocked on a door. The person who answered it reacted to the light from the hallway, shrinking back into the room.

“What’s your problem, man? This room is occupied.”

Jensen wasn’t concerned with the annoyed stranger. He was only concerned about the slumped silhouette of the other person in the room who was currently sitting on the bed.

“Jared?” he asked as he pushed past the nameless face in the doorway.

“Go away Jensen, before someone sees you. I’m busy right now.”

Jensen turned on the light. Jared’s hair was mussed up, his shirt was unbuttoned, and his lips a little rosy, but otherwise he looked intact, like they had barely gotten started.

“Yeah no. I’m not going to leave you here. This isn’t what you want to be doing. Are you trying to get back at me, because it’s working.”

At this point, nameless muttered, “not worth this shit” and left the room.

“You know what’s not working? This little pity party you’ve got going on for yourself Jensen. You just cost me my chance to get laid tonight. What? Have you decided that I have to be celibate now, because that is what you have chosen for yourself?”

“Can we at least talk about this? I screwed up. I get that. But Jared, don’t go around fucking just to fuck, like it’s revenge.”

“I want to feel the touch of another human, Jensen, it’s not a crime. And if you don’t want to touch me, you don’t get to judge me for wanting that.”

Jared hadn’t moved from the bed, as if he were waiting for someone else to show up and take care of his needs. Jensen realized that he hadn’t done what he had come here to do—apologize. The bed dipped below his weight as he sat down next to Jared.

“I’m so sorry that I didn’t trust you, didn’t believe in you enough to come to you with the rumors before the doubt took hold in my mind.”

“Am I supposed to forgive you now?” Jared said in a bitter tone.

“I don’t know. I…I think I love you. I just need a little more time…promise me you won’t do something you’ll regret”

“I regret everything, especially coming here and meeting you; it’s almost worse than last year because here I was so close to happy. Now I know what that feels like and I don’t think that you can undo that kind of damage with ‘I’m sorry.’”

“You’re right, I’ll leave you alone.”

“No, before you left me alone, right now you’re walking away.”

“What do you want from me?”

“Work out your own shit and then get back to me.”

Jensen nodded and rose from the bed, not looking back as he said, “see you, Jay.”

******

 

After the party, Jared mainly studied and kept to his room. Everyone tried to get him to go out, but the stares that followed Jared everywhere he went had him convinced that he should ride out the semester and work this summer away from home. His contact with his parents hadn’t been horrible. But his mother stayed true to her word, ignoring any reference to Jared’s sexuality or his newfound notoriety around campus. Jared responded with an “I’m doing okay, momma.” to inquiries most days and left it at that. He didn’t want to push his parents, not when they had still agreed to pay for his education. The semester was only going to last for a couple more weeks and Jared still had no idea who had fabricated the Facebook posts. Jared was listening to “Take It to the Limit” on his iPod for the hundredth time while he finished an essay for Mason’s class, when Matt came in the room.

“Hey, there’s a party tomorrow, at Delta Chi. Let’s go. It would be good for you to get out. I’m sick of seeing your mopey face around here and your rising GPA is making me jealous.”

“I’m not going to another frat party. The last time Jensen tracked me down, and I do not need another scene like that. I don’t want to see him at all.”

“I thought that shit was over. You can’t let this thing with Ackles run your life. So what you fucked and then it was over. Ancient history—you need to move on.”

“We never fucked.”

Matt paled. “What, but I thought you guys were together in Mexico or when we got back.”

“No, I mean I wanted to, but Jensen wouldn’t until the semester was over. We were waiting until he wasn’t my TA anymore. But then with that Facebook post and the rumors that followed, it ripped our friendship apart before we had the chance to become anything else. Cabo was great but after, I mean he thought I was part of it and we never found out who was responsible. He doesn’t trust me,” Jared said, his voice breaking a bit.

Matt sat down on his bed opposite Jared’s and looked at his roommate’s troubled face. He wanted to make a joke—to try to get back to some familiar lighthearted banter. But, overwhelming guilt filled him and he knew he had to tell Jared the truth. “I have to tell you something.” Matt said. Jared looked at him expectantly. 

Matt paused knowing that he probably was about to lose a friend. He took a deep breath and said, “I was the one who changed that Facebook post, and I got someone on Jensen’s side to change his.”

Jared stayed on the other side of the room, and at first Matt wasn’t sure if he should repeat the confession or not. Then Jared launched himself at Matt, pushing him hard onto the bed, looming over him with rage. It took everything Jared had to not hit him. “You fucking idiot. You ruined everything. You saw what this did to my relationship with my family, my friendships with—everyone. You sat there and said nothing, like a hit and run.”

Matt shrunk back against the wall, afraid and ashamed, “I didn’t think about the consequences. I was half-joking, half-jealous. I was fully out and you weren’t and you had this hot guy in your bed. I thought we’d laugh about it. I never thought it would get this out of control.” 

“I can forgive you for ruining my reputation, but you almost cost Jensen his job, his whole fucking career. Hell, he still isn’t in the clear. We’re going to Morgan right now and you are going to tell him everything.”

Matt nodded, a blank expression on his face.

“Oh and I would apply for a housing transfer while you’re there, because I can’t live with you anymore. I can’t even stand to look at you.

*******

Jensen waited for the second time outside Morgan’s office. Morgan himself had called and left a message saying that the people responsible for the prank had come forward and would he come in to discuss the matter. No names were revealed on the message, so Jensen was going into this blind.

When the door opened, he was unsurprised to see Matt’s face. He had suspected him from the start. But Jensen was shocked as hell to see Stephen’s. He thought they had always gotten along well as co-workers. He knew he would confront both men, if only for what they had done to Jared, but he could hardly start something in the Dean’s office—something Morgan had anticipated.

The Dean ushered him inside. He looked tired, a bit worn. He sat down heavily in his chair, stroking the desk blotter in front of him with his hand.

“Those two men, who I know are of your acquaintance, played the prank on you and Jared weeks ago. They have just now come forward with full confessions.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

“Matt is an undergraduate. He will be doing some community service. He will also no longer be Jared’s roommate.

“And Stephen?”

“Stephen will be quietly resigning his TA position for the next two semesters, the remainder of his law school education. He may choose to leave the university.”

“They seem to be getting off lightly, not that I expected anything else.” Jensen sighed. “So I am cleared of any wrongdoing? And Jared—what will be done to restore his reputation and mine?”

“Jensen, we are hoping to put this matter to rest quietly. I wouldn’t reignite the fire with some noble cause for justice. In fact, I wanted to speak to you about another matter. Have you given any thought to where you might intern this summer? I would be happy to make a few calls to help find you a favorable position.”

“Are you trying to change the subject right now? Bribe me to keep quiet with a summer internship?” Jensen said, his voice rising in anger. “You put me on leave Jeff. To everyone at this university, it was almost damning proof that what they thought had been happening, was actually going on. Reignite the fire? I can’t walk around campus without having people whisper behind my back. I don’t want to think about how far this has travelled outside of the university.”

“Jensen, you are exaggerating. Perhaps you feel too much for the boy and think that your chances with him are ruined.”

“You know what, Jeff? Up until this meeting, I had counted myself lucky to be going into the same profession as you. But Jared was right, all you bastards hang together. I don’t want to be in the same room as you, let alone share an alma matter. So here is what is going to happen. I am going to officially quit my TA position for Mason’s class—with a glowing reference from both him and you.” 

“I don’t think that resigning is necessary.”

“I’m just getting started, actually. I am going to transfer to another university in my third year of law school, finish my degree somewhere else.”

“You’re going to kill your career for this kid. What about your precious hotline?”

“I’m still going to be involved, just on the community side.” 

Morgan tried a different tactic, “Jensen, as your mentor, I am asking you to reconsider these actions. Your father, hell even your grandfather, would be very disappointed in you.”

“Glad to see that you’re still on my side.”

“I’m still looking out for your best interests. I always have.”

“If that were true you would have believed me from the beginning. I haven’t talked to Jared in a while but if I find out that he has been harassed in any way from this point on by you or any other member of the staff here. I swear to God I will take this whole matter to the board of trustees, including your breach of confidentiality in regards to his records.”

“No one will bother him, you have my word.”

“That used to mean a hell of a lot more to me then it does at the present moment. Goodbye, Jeff.” Jensen said as he stood and left the room.

 

************

Jared walked down the hallway to where the TA desks were. Jensen’s had been plain, just a few pictures of him and some friends from undergrad and phone lists decorating the otherwise barren space. Once Jared arrived at the cubicle, he realized that not only had those objects been removed, but every file, every paperclip had disappeared. Jensen had gone. Jared sat down on the black office chair, spinning around in an act of frustration, head bowed and hands in his hair like he was going to be sick. Stephen Amell happened upon him just at that moment.

“I know I’m not your favorite person right now.”

Jared snorted. “That’s a huge understatement. Listen, I’m not in the best mood, so why don’t you leave me alone.”

“I thought you’d like to know. Jensen cleared his stuff out of here yesterday. But I know for a fact that he isn’t leaving until tomorrow.”

“Does it really matter though? He’s giving up and it’s my fault. Well, mostly my fault,” Jared said as he glared at Stephen.

“Jensen knew the rules and he walked into this eyes wide open. You’ve been here what—two semesters? He’s been here six years. I think you are the best thing to happen to him. For what it’s worth, and I know it’s not worth a lot, I’m sorry for my part in this. Matt and I did something stupid, but don’t let it destroy your relationship with Jensen.” 

“I ruined his life.”

“His life isn’t ruined. He’s leaving—moving on. He was miserable here. He just didn’t know how miserable until there was an alternative.” 

“Do you know where he’s going?”

“He’s taking a break while applying to some of the best law schools in the country. He’ll be okay. He’s moving away from this godforsaken place, but that doesn’t mean he has to move on from you.”

“I’ve caused him so much trouble.”

“Sometimes I wish I had trouble like you. Jensen’s really lucky. You both are.”

*******

Jared had been to Jensen’s apartment that one time, having avoided it studiously no matter how tempted he was to go over there. But now he could not get there fast enough. Jared raced over the familiar ground, not sure how much time he had. He barely glanced at the red brick buildings and grass lined paths as he sped by, colors bleeding together in his peripheral vision like a painting left out in the rain. He almost knocked a couple of people down. 

Jared noticed Jensen’s car in the parking lot, so he tried to collect himself a bit before travelling upstairs. Jensen answered his door barefoot in a worn T-shirt and jeans looking disheveled, sweaty and irresistible. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t expecting anyone . . .” Jensen pushed his glasses back again and once again it just about killed Jared.

Jared pushed himself inside the apartment, and immediately began trying to fill the ache inside him, imagining how the vacant room used to be. Jensen looked at him curiously like he was waiting for Jared to speak and explain about his sudden appearance. All Jared could think was, “Jensen—going—away, away away.” But it was the empty built-in bookshelves that made Jared want to cry. He saw the boxes labeled “books” stacked neatly against the wall. He ripped open the first one and started putting the books back on the shelves.

“Jared, what are you doing?“ Jensen said as he grabbed Jared by the shoulders. “The movers are coming in an hour. I don’t have time to repack everything.”

“Look, I’ll put them in order later. Let me get them back on the shelves and help you unpack the rest of your stuff and then we can talk. ” He grabbed more books even as the ones he had put on the shelves fell over for lack of support, the noise echoing across the empty apartment as they crashed down upon one another.

Jared froze in his tracks and stared at Jensen wild-eyed, arms full, suddenly realizing how bizarre his actions must seem. He was panting from the run over here, sweat running down his face, and he held Jensen’s possessions to his chest as if he held even one item back, Jensen would not be able to leave.

Jensen gently pried the books away from him. “Jared, I need you to stop and breathe for a second. Jared. Jared, look at me.”

Jared looked into Jensen’s calm green eyes, and found renewed purpose. “Yeah okay. You said in the frat house that you think you are in love with me. Well, I know I’m in love with you, and it’s not going to go away because you didn’t trust me enough or because you didn’t ask me the questions you were supposed to ask. Fuck, Jensen—you can’t leave when –when everything can be okay again. I need to give you another chance. I need you to let me.”

“Why do you think I’m leaving Jared?” Jensen said exasperated.

“Jay, you need to call me Jay. We’re friends, more than. You know what we are.”

“Why do you think I’m leaving—Jay. If I thought there was no chance for us, I would stay. Don’t you see that? Or are you puzzled by the grand gesture?”

“You’re doing this for me?”

“I’m doing this for both of us. First, I want to be able to be with you, away from all of this—that is the most important thing for me. You told me to get my shit together, and that’s what I’m doing. I’m going to finish law school and practice the kind of law I want—gay rights—human rights.”

“You’re going to be so great at it.” 

Jensen smiled at Jared’s continued belief in him, especially after all that had happened. “I want to have a new beginning. I want us to have a new beginning, and I don’t want that to happen here. You are the one who gave me the courage stand up to my family; you showed me there was another way.”

“I still don’t want you to leave, and I can’t believe you were going to leave without saying goodbye.”

“Well, I wasn’t sure you wanted to see me and so I was going to give this to Chris, to give to you.”

“I don’t want a goodbye letter.”

“Good, because that’s not what’s inside the envelope.”

Jared looked inside and smiled when he saw an airline ticket.

“Cabo,” he said grinning.

“Yeah, in a couple of weeks—only if you’re serious about giving me another chance.” 

Jared swallowed. “I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry. These weeks are going to be torture, but knowing that I’ll be with you in Mexico soon should help.” 

“Study hard. A lot of what will happen in Cabo will depend on your academic performance,” He brushed the hair away from Jared’s eyes so he could look into them. “Now get out of here, and let me finish packing before I do something I will regret.”

********  


Jared set his bag down. He had been in Cabo less than an hour and already he was craving that first beer, dinner, and sunset over the water. But first he wanted to have a shower. He heard water running then it stopped. Jared smiled, perfect—someone else had a similar idea.

“I thought you’d never get here.” Jensen said emerging from the bathroom, dripping wet, completely naked except for the gold-rimmed glasses framing his green eyes.

Jared sucked in a sharp breath in a desperate move to get some oxygen to his brain “My connecting flight was delayed. Some. . . asshole wouldn’t turn off his phone, it seems that he had to confirm his relationship status on Facebook right while the plane was taking off . . . didn’t want to take the chance on his boyfriend changing his mind.” Jared babbled on unable to take his eyes off of Jensen’s toned and gorgeous body.

“Is that right?”

“Yeah, almost got his ass thrown off the plane,” Jared said worrying his lower lip with his teeth. His hands moved absently to his belt and then the buttons on his jeans.

Jensen walked forward till he was right in front of Jared, parading everything Jared had been wanting, fantasizing about for months—right in front of him. Then he picked up a hand towel and started rubbing it all over himself, placing one foot on the bed, giving Jared an eyeful of his hardening cock.

“Well, rules exist for a reason,” he said.

“Jensen, I need you to. . .”

“Shhh Jared, that depends. . .on the grade you got in Mason’s class.”

“What?” Jared looked up at Jensen’s face, “You were serious about that?”

“I want to know how good you’ve been Jared. How hard you worked for this.”

“But, I’ve been waiting so long. Jensen, I’ve come to collect on that kiss. I’ve even decided where I want it.”

Jensen started to palm his cock, “The grade.”

Jared hung his head, though he couldn’t hide his grin. “A”

“Pass me the lube, and a condom.”

“Plus.”

“Excuse me?”

“A Plus that’s what I got in the class. And the damn TA quit a couple weeks before finals.”

“Take off your clothes, Jay.”

The only way Jared would have gotten them off faster is if he had to rescue a drowning man.

“Up against the wall, ass out, spread your legs. Going to fuck you just like this. Think you deserve that, me shoving my cock into your hole, while you hold on to nothing. How good have you been?”

“Fuck, so good Jensen! I’ve been so good! Want it so bad!”

“You imagine it like this?”

Jared whimpered, his cock leaking precome onto the carpet, the muscles across his back straining as he scrambled for purchase, nails leaving tiny dents in the wallpaper.

Jensen reached around Jared to brush the pad of his thumb across an already pebbling nipple, he pumped Jared’s cock with his other hand and mixed the precome with the lube already glistening off of the two fingers rapidly disappearing in and out of Jared’s hole.

Jared had started to moan a litany of sounds, in an attempt to speed Jensen along. So he was surprised, when Jensen slowed down and turned Jared’s head to the side in order to brush their lips together. He deepened the kiss while playing with Jared’s nipples. Then Jensen turned his attention to Jared’s legs running his hand along his inner thigh, up and under his balls, stroking his perineum, and giving his cock one or two tugs before lavishing attention on Jared’s upper body, kissing and biting gently down his back. Jared had never felt more exposed, vulnerable, and worshipped all at the same time—edged beyond belief. He tried to reach behind Jensen push their bodies together, but Jensen held him in place.

“Nuh uh, Hands back where they were. Might have to spank you if this continues.”

Jared squirmed, “Might need it.”

Jensen chuckled, “Maybe later.”

He rolled the condom on and coated his cock with lube, nudging at Jared’s entrance. Jared wasn’t sure how long he could hold this position, his legs already buckling slightly from Jensen’s earlier ministrations.

“Let me in, Jay, relax baby.”

Jared was so full of Jensen, even as his calves screamed in protest. “Ahh fuck, Jensen, need to kneel. . .so full. . .can’t stand anymore.” 

Jensen ran his hand down the arc of Jared’s spine, before he started thrusting slowly in and out of Jared’s hole, holding onto Jared’s hips, resting his forehead against the back of Jared’s shoulder.

“Yes, you can, you’re so strong. Love how strong you are—letting me have this. . couldn’t wait any more.” He thrust in and out of Jared with increased speed.

Jared pushed back a little, changing the angle so Jensen could drive even deeper inside. 

“Fuck, Jared, that’s it . . . Ung that’s so…”

“Ha. . .Made. . .you… speechless.” 

Jared tensed his muscles around Jensen’s cock. Jensen gave a final cry, pushing Jared flush against the wall with his own body as they both came. When Jensen pulled out, Jared sank to his knees. Jensen gently propped him up against the bed.”

“Have I told you that I love…Cabo?” Jared said. “Is this what people in relationships do? Then I’m glad we made it official.”

“You never did identify which kiss was the one that satisfied my debt to you.”

“I couldn’t decide.”

“You didn’t get enough?”

“Maybe I’ll never get enough, so you’ll have to keep kissing me.” 

“I would be forever in your debt, that doesn’t seem fair.”

“Let’s just say I’ll keep you on retainer.”

Jensen laughed and went to get a washcloth from the bathroom to clean them both up before helping Jared to the bed to recover so they could start round two.

********

When darkness came to Cabo and the only sounds emanating from the bedroom were gentle contented breaths, there was no one to refresh the screen on Jensen’s computer. No one awake to read the forty plus comments regarding his latest change in status:

 

Jensen Ross Ackles is in a relationship with Jared Tristan Padalecki—Ten hours ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and thank you to the mods for running this great challenge!


End file.
